1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a stand foot, and in particular to an electrical device and a stand foot for the electrical device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, one or more than one stand foot is mounted to a housing of an electrical device in order to facilitate the inclination adjustment of the device during usage. The electrical device with stand foots includes a notebook computer, a computer keyboard, and the like.
There are substantially two methods for assembling the stand foot. One of the methods is to directly mount the stand foot onto a body or casing of an electrical device, while the other method is to form the stand foot as a single separable mechanism (hereinafter referred to as a stand foot for an electrical device) and then to mount the stand foot onto the electrical device. Taking the notebook computer as an example, a stand foot may be directly mounted onto the casing of the notebook computer. Alternatively, the stand foot may be assembled on a stand foot body such as a battery cap, and then the stand foot body may be assembled with the notebook computer casing to provide the function of the stand foot for the notebook computer.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional stand foot I for an electrical device mainly includes a stand foot body 11 and a stand foot component 12. In a notebook computer, the stand foot body 11 may be a battery cap having a stand foot holder 111. Two first pivotal portions 112 are provided at two opposite sides of the stand foot holder 111, respectively. A first slide-connecting portion 113 is formed between the first pivotal portions 112. The first slide-connecting portion 113 is formed with at least one concave portion 114. As shown in FIG. 2, the stand foot component 12 is mounted in the stand foot holder 111. Two second pivotal portions 121 are provided at two corresponding sides of the stand foot component 12, respectively. The second pivotal portions 121 are pivotally connected with the first pivotal portions 112, respectively. A second slide-connecting portion 122, which may contact the first slide-connecting portion and slide relative to the first slide-connecting portion, is formed between the second pivotal portions 121. The second slide-connecting portion 122 is formed with at least one convex portion 123. In addition, two notches 124 are formed between the second pivotal portions 121 and the second slide-connecting portion 122, respectively, so that an external force may be applied to force the second pivotal portions 121 to shrink toward the second slide-connecting portions 122. Accordingly, the stand foot component 12 may be received within the stand foot holder 111. Then, the second pivotal portions 121 may be pivotally connected with the first pivotal portions 112 by the recovery force of the second pivotal portions 121, respectively.
In the above-mentioned structure of the stand foot 1, the stand foot component 12 is only pivotally connected with the first pivotal portions 112 of the stand foot body 11 under the recovery force of the second pivotal portions 121, and is only forced against the side edge 1141 of the concave portion 114 by the convex portion 123. Consequently, when an external force F does not exert on the stand foot component 12, the convex portion 123 of the stand foot component 12 may not effectively contact the side edge 1141, thereby causing the stand foot component 12 to swing (as shown in the dashed line in FIG. 2). Furthermore, the convex portion 123 may completely slide into the concave portion 114, and the stand foot component 12 may sink into the stand foot holder 111 accordingly, thereby causing inconvenience for users. In addition, since the stand foot component 12 is pivotally connected with the first pivotal portions 112 of the stand foot body 11 by only the recovery force of the second pivotal portions 121, which may be relatively weakened after a period of time, the stand foot component 12 may be easily separated. That is, the stand foot component 12 may not be easily held.
Although a separable stand foot is described as an example of the conventional stand foot 1, another kind of stand foot that is directly mounted within an electrical device also has the same drawbacks.
In view of the above-mentioned problems, it is an important object of the invention to provide an electrical device having a stand foot that may stand up reliably and may be easily held, and a stand foot having the above-mentioned functions for an electrical device.
In view of the above-mentioned problems, it is an important objective of the invention to provide an electrical device having a stand foot that may stand up reliably and may be easily held.
Another objective of the invention is to provide a stand foot having the above-mentioned functions for an electrical device.
To achieve the above-mentioned objectives, the electrical device of the invention utilizes the elastic force supplied from the resilient member to make the stand foot component slide under the elastic force of the resilient member. Consequently, the convex portions formed on the stand foot component may reliably function as stoppers so that the stand foot component may reliably stand up. In addition, the electrical device of the invention functions by compressing the resilient member to make the convex portions of the stand foot component reliably engage with and stop at the concave portions of the electrical device body. Accordingly, the stand foot component may be reliably stored or held.
In addition, the stand foot for an electrical device of the invention utilizes the elastic force supplied from the resilient member to make the stand foot component slide under the elastic force of the resilient member. Consequently, the convex portions formed on the stand foot component may reliably function as stoppers so that the stand foot component may reliably stand up. In addition, the stand foot for the electrical device of the invention functions by compressing the resilient member to make the convex portions of the stand foot component reliably engage with and stop at the concave portions of the stand foot body. Accordingly, the stand foot component may be reliably stored or held.
An electrical device of the invention includes an electrical device body, a stand foot component and a resilient member. The electrical device body has at least one stand foot holder. The stand foot holder has two opposite sides each formed with a first pivotal portion. The stand foot holder further has a first slide-connecting portion between the first pivotal portions. At least one concave portion is formed in the first slide-connecting portion. The stand foot component is mounted in the stand foot holder and has two opposite sides each formed with a second pivotal portion pivotally connected with the first pivotal portion. A second slide-connecting portion, which may slide relative to the first slide-connecting portion, is formed between the second pivotal portions. A convex portion is formed in the second slide-connecting portion. When the stand foot component is held in the stand foot holder, the convex portion sinks into the concave portion. The resilient member is mounted between one of the first pivotal portions and its corresponding second pivotal portion. When the stand foot component is pivotally rotated relative to the electrical device body, the convex portion of the stand foot component is exposed from at least one concave portion, the stand foot component slides under an elastic force of the resilient member, and the convex portion of the stand foot component is stopped at one side edge of the first slide-connecting portion, so that the stand foot component may stand up.
In addition, a stand foot for an electrical device includes a stand foot body, a stand foot component and a resilient member. The stand foot body has a stand foot holder, which has two opposite sides each formed with a first pivotal portion. The stand foot holder further has a first slide-connecting portion between the first pivotal portions. At least one concave portion is formed in the first slide-connecting portion. The stand foot component is mounted in the stand foot holder and has two opposite sides each formed with a second pivotal portion pivotally connected with the first pivotal portion. A second slide-connecting portion, which may slide relative to the first slide-connecting portion, is formed between the second pivotal portions. A convex portion is formed in the second slide-connecting portion. When the stand foot component is held in the stand foot holder, the convex portion sinks into the concave portion. The resilient member is mounted between one of the first pivotal portions and its corresponding second pivotal portion. When the stand foot component is pivotally rotated relative to the stand foot body, the convex portion of the stand foot component is exposed from the concave portion, the stand foot component slides under an elastic force of the resilient member, and the convex portion of the stand foot component is stopped at one side edge of the first slide-connecting portion, so that the stand foot component may stand up.